


July

by GenuineDragon



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: DJ Johnny Boy (Seo Youngho), Dancer Park Jimin, M/M, Tae is.. a character, jimin and jhope are bffs, minor junghope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineDragon/pseuds/GenuineDragon
Summary: Taehyung teaches adult salsa lessons at the local community centre every Thursday evening and Jimin... well, he’s just going with it.





	July

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you’re reading this, I apologize if it’s shit, I just liked the idea lol. The song Jimin and Tae dance to initially is Mi Gente by J Balvin and Willy Williams. The title is from Kris Wu’s song that I was listening to and has nothing to do with the fic haha sorry
> 
> Italics en masse are flashbacks, italics in line are for emphasis. Unedited as always because I ain’t got no friends =]

The damned dance circle. A mass of people enthralled by someone who dances better than them, so they crowd around and shout. So typical.

One of one thousand three hundred and fifty-eight reasons why Jimin doesn’t like to come out to “dance” clubs anymore. There’s no real dancing going on just lots of grinding, making out and poorly disguised fuckery. Gag.

Jimin pushes his way past the circle towards the bar to order a couple drinks. One for him and one for the worst friend ever that dragged him here with a screech of-

“Jiminie!!!”

Ah yes, just like that. He turns to face the redhead, smiling sweetly.

“Hobi~~ this place is no fun. Can’t we just call it and go grab chili spaghetti tacos~?” he shrugs his shoulders cutely.

“No.” Hoseok deadpans. “Minnie we just got here and I’ve been begging you to come to this place for literal months-“

“But-“

“And I had to trick you into coming!”

“But-“

“Also!” Hoseok continues loudly, “My Jungkookie is bringing a friend for you. I’ve met the guy before and lemme tell you: he’s gorgeous, hilarious and really fun,” he ticks off on his fingers, “just give him a shot.”

“Hoseok! Ugh! I told you I don’t want to be set up! Look I’m over the wallowing in self pity phase, I’m just.. not.. ready to date yet?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes so hard it hurts. “..So still wallowing in self pity: confirmed. Look Minnie, I brought you to this club for a reason. To do some cliche but oddly cruel best friend things like: forcing you to face your ex, hooking you up with a hot guy AND helping you flaunt said hot guy in aforementioned ex’s face; say things like ‘it’s been two years, it’s time to move on’ and ‘you need to start looking out for you.’”

“Okay first of all, how many romantic comedies did you watch to prepare that speech because I feel like it’s an unhealthy amount,” the taller smiles sheepishly, “and second forcing me to face my ex, what do you mean by that?”

Jimin’s line of questioning is interrupted by the sound of air horns signaling the start of some hip hop song. Just then a man with too-long, soft brown hair takes the stage.

“Ayo whaddup everybody, it’s ya boy Johnnyboy!”

The crowd loses their minds. Of course they do. In front of them is one of the most world renowned EDM artists and DJs to ever grace the charts. Pumping out hit after hit, taking over countries and music festivals alike. It doesn’t hurt that he’s tall, handsome, humble and outwardly perfect in every way. Jimin spits his drink onto the floor and wipes his mouth furiously.

“...Johnny?!” he turns back to his friend, “Hoseok.”

“Okay before you go ballistic, I figured it’d be like ripping a plaster off. You see him, go through like the seven stages of grief or whatever, slam a couple drinks and get to grinding on some people while he has to watch you from his turn tables -cause he has to finish his set. Sweet revenge right?”

Right?

_Jimin and Johnny were high school sweethearts. They decided to give up the comforts of home and move to the big city together right after graduation. If they made it great, if they didn’t -atleast they had each other. They would frequent clubs that hired Johnny for a set and Jimin would dance. They both gathered quite a following but soon Johnny began to outstrip Jimin and garnered a loyal fan base. People loved his sound. Jimin, being the ever supportive boyfriend, stood back and watched proudly as his boy shined._

_Jimin got accepted to a contemporary dance program, which was more than he could have ever wished for. That meant less travel time with his love and more study time. The divide this created, they would never recover from._

_“Jimin what the fuck. You’ve missed the last three of my shows!” Johnny yelled, stomped into their apartment and up to where Jimin was hunched over the desk._

_“I’m sorry sweetheart but I had midterms. I had to study,” the smaller stated calmly._

_“You’re in a god damned contemporary dance program and you’re a natural born dancer Jimin. What are you studying for? How to take Hoseok’s cock 101?”_

_“Whoa. Wait-what? Is THAT what this is about? You know Hoseok is just my senior and nothing more. He helped me get the TA job when we couldn’t make rent six months ago!”_

_“Yeah he’s real fucking helpful. Always around to meet your needs.”_

_“Atleast he remembers that I have my own needs!” Jimin exploded._

_“So you have been sleeping with him?!”_

_“No Johnny! You’re such a fucking idiot! My point is that it’s not all about you! I can’t spend my life following you around like your fucking permanent groupie. I want to live my life too. Why can’t I just be the home you come back to? Why do I have to follow you around like your own little servant?”_

_Johnny takes a steadying breath and looks deep into Jimin’s eyes. “I slept with someone.”_

_“You.. what?”_

_“Please just listen. I had just had this great set and the crowd was so insane, security had to escort me out! They were leading me to the car but I told them I had to go back. I ran through the backstage and I looked for you but you...you weren’t there. And I went from this crazy high to so low, so quickly. And I was so angry with you. Just mad that you would ruin this experience for me and I figured the only thing that could keep you away was someone else.”_

_“So you thought sticking your dick in someone else would, I don’t know, make you feel better, make me learn my lesson or some shit? On how I always ruin your fun?!” Jimin voice got higher pitched and louder as he continued. “Get out!”_

_“What, Jimin -no. I’m sorry. I told you because I want to be honest and work through this.”_

_“Get the fuck out of here Johnny Seo. You’re a self-centered child and now a cheating prick,” Jimin started to laugh, “I can’t believe -I left home for you. Have given you every piece of me and the one thing I want for myself, you can’t support. Because it doesn’t fit your agenda.”_

_Jimin laughed himself into hysterics and made his way into the bedroom. There he curled into the fetal position and cried himself to sleep. Johnny was lost. He wanted to comfort the smaller but knew he had no right at this moment. He grabbed his things and left, never once looking back._

“Fucking Hoseok! Oh my gosh. You should have been a theatre major, so dramatic.” He looked to his friend that had literal sparkles of hope shooting out of his eyes. “Okay fine! But just a few drinks.”

Three drinks is all it took to get Jimin out on the floor. He’s grinding and flirting with a few different people when a familiar song comes on. It’s completely in Spanish and the vibe’s so nice he can’t help his hips swaying to it. He’s repeating the same eight count he learned in his one semester of Samba class and finds himself in the middle of the dreaded circle. People are cheering wildly when he’s joined by another, arms securing themselves on his waist.

He chances a glance at his captor and doesn’t conceal his laughter at all. The man is breathtaking sure enough, but with his unbuttoned white shirt, red headband tying back his hair and matching sash, Jimin can’t help but feel a bit whimsical. The guy looks like a sexy pirate straight outta some mom smut novel.

But. The dude has moves. He grasps the shorter man’s hands and Jimin thinks those might be his only anchor to reality as the sexy pirate spins him into oblivion. His footwork is fancy, but Jimin holds his own, matching it and adding some moves himself. As he’s being spun again, the song ends and the crowd renews their cheering as the unmasked marauder takes a rather theatrical bow. He leads Jimin to the bar and buys him a drink.

“Nice moves!” the baritone sound barely reaches Jimin’s ears over the music.

“Oh thanks, you too!” he blushes.

“You should come to my class sometime. I teach adult salsa lessons at the Rec Center on 9th.”

“Oh that explains why you’re so good! But no I-I really couldn’t. It honestly sounds like a poor guise for a swingers club,” Jimin replies to which Captain McSexy throws his head back and laughs heartily.

“You’re kinda hilarious, but absolutely sexy,” he drags his eyes down the shorter’s frame, “wanna hit the floor again?”

“Ah, no. I’m actually here with my friends, I should go find-“

“Hoseok right?” he asks, thwarting Jimin’s attempt to escape. “Yeah he told me about you but from what he said I didn’t expect to see you out in the middle of this dance floor. I can tell your background though. The way you move is just ...titillating,” the man says, inching just a bit closer to Jimin.

“Oh um...it-I-I,”

“Taehyung by the way. Kim Taehyung,” he offered his hand along with the world’s most disarming smile. Is that thing in Guiness?

“P-imin. Park. Jimin. I’m Jimin. But you already knew because of Hoseok?”

“Yes. Jungkook’s been my best friend since we were little and when he was trying to hook Hoseok, I got to be apart of a few of those endeavors. Anyway he told me about his and I quote, ‘petite friend with silver hair that you will probably fall in love with because he’s so wonderful and too precious for this world, so if you hurt him I will hire some greasy goons to rip your dick off and put it through a meat grinder, then have them send your ground dick meat to your mom,’ end quote. Truly delightful, that one.”

They share a laugh and continue to swap ridiculous best friend stories. Jimin finds it interesting how easy it is to talk to Taehyung, mind completely off the subject of Johnny.

After a bit of coaxing, Taehyung leads his new acquaintance back to the dance floor where things range from fun to flirty to down right daring. The older man can’t deny the physical link he and the honey blond seem to have and at one point Hoseok makes his way over just in time to slap Taehyung’s wandering hands off-course from their journey to the promised hams. Taehyung pouts while Jungkook points and guffaws as obnoxiously as possible.

The night (now morning) peaks with the two couples cuddled under blankets, watching the sunrise. They’re all too shit-assed to drive home and Jungkook almost started crying when he couldn’t remember his address -so Hoseok, ever the nostalgic drunk, suggests this alternate activity.

It’s cheesy but comfortable. Kinda cute, fun and first date-ish. Jimin’s getting caught up on thoughts of “am I being presumptuous,” when he feels soft lips press against the back of his hand, covering each knuckle. He locks eyes with Taehyung who leans his face into the silver haired’s space, leading, searching. As the other man leans in, eyes closed, he startles when he feels a sudden weight on his lap. He chances a glance down to see a sweat stained headband sliding down over a prominent brow and laughs out.

Taehyung may be passed out, but Jimin still has a feeling that this is the beginning of something meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as amusing and sappy as it is in my head lol thanks for reading ~


End file.
